Star Turned Stray
by Enchanted Animal Girl
Summary: Zoe Trent: A total diva with loving family and friends with a awesome singing career! Or... Zoey: Abandoned by her owners just when the future looked brightest. What happened to the diva Zoey? No one knows what's up with Zoe. Can the gang figure out why Zoey refuses to go home? Or will a special arrival answer the question? I DON'T OWN LPS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Moving Day Gone Wrong

**_Hi Guys! I know you want more updates with my first story. I'm working on it! But in the mean time, enjoy my 2__nd__ FanFiction. I'll be updating both of course very soon. I have a bad case of writer's block. At first it's kind of from Zoey's point of view but … it's confusing. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>Who knew I would end up like this? Who could guess that the fabulous Zoe Trent could end up on the streets? I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened. I just know now that I'm alone. I was the top dog at every dog show! I was beloved by all… How did it end like this? The memory still hurts. Just how did it come to this? My life crumbled in just a few months….<p>

_Flashback_

"The sun is shining! The birds are singing! What could make this day better? A song!" Zoe was about to sing until She heard her owners yelling into the phone. "Of course we have to go! We can't afford anything then the clothes on our backs!" "But we couldn't!" Zoe wondered what they were screaming about. "But we can't just bring him in could we?" _Bring what in? _Zoe wondered. "Well it's too late. The paper work is done and were getting him." _Him?_ Zoe thought _Ooh! They must be getting another dog! As long as he likes singing we'll get along just fine! _Zoe flipped her purple and pink streaked hair and went to eat breakfast, not knowing what would happen next.

Sure enough, the next morning a crate came home with John and Clarissa but not with a dog, with a kitten! _Awww the little kid's kind of cute! _Zoey thought. The kitten had a white snow fluffy coat with gray outlines and shades on the ears and tail. The kitten's gold eyes surprised Zoe at first. The soft coated kitty hopped onto Zoey's tail as Zoe started giggling. "Hi! My name is Alvin! What's your name?" The Ragdoll squeaked. "I'm Zoey Trent. I live here. It's nice to meet you Alvin!" Alvin started bouncing around until he came across Zoey's purple customized pet bed. "Wow! It's so soft!" Alvin purred as he flopped onto the bed. "Want to play?" Zoey asked as she gently pushed over a pink tennis ball to the bed. "Sure!" Alvin tumbled over his own paws getting to the ball. When he did get to the ball, he pushed over to Zoe, smiling once he got it to her. John and Clarissa looked down at the odd pair laughing. "It's too bad they won't be together forever" John said with sadness in his voice. Clarissa started crying and went with John to their bedroom. "What is going on with my owners?" Zoey questioned. "I don't know" Alvin said as he tried to stand on the tennis ball "But can we keep playing?" Alvin fell over the tennis ball and fell on his face just as Zoey giggled and said "Okay okay let's play".

For a whole week, Zoey's owners had been acting depressed. She had seen them growling when they came across a paper in the mail with a stamp portraying an eagle. But most disturbing, she had seen them packing her things. She figured out they were moving when she saw a picture of a house in the country on the laptop with a large sign over it saying "SOLD" in big red letters. Over the next couple of weeks, the family packed till the house was empty and the cars were full. "I'll take Zoe. You take Alvin. See you there Clarissa." John gave his wife a peck on the cheek as she grabbed Alvin's baby blur pet carrier. "SEE YOU AT THE NEW HOUSE ZOEY TRENT!" Alvin yelled just before he was placed in the front seat of navy blue SUV. Zoey smiled at Alvin. She wondered how the pets were doing since she had not been to the day camp since the news of her moving had spread. Zoey was excited to go in the family's newest car which was a white car that her owners called a dodge dart. _A new adventure's about to begin!_ Zoey thought. She didn't have a clue.

Zoey waited excited to get to the new house. At one point she started spinning. But she didn't know what was coming since she couldn't see the front windshield. _I'm sorry Zoey. It has to be this way _John thought as he drove. John's mind floated to the memory of when Zoey and Alvin first met. They could have been best friends. But that couldn't happen. John stopped the car in front of a dark alley full of garbage cans from start to finish. "Ooh! Are we here John? I want to see the new house!" Zoey started as she felt her carrier being lifted. Zoey knew all her owner heard was Woof, Arf, Yap, and other occasional dog noises. John looked at Zoey's carrier and sighed. He was going to miss Zoey.

Zoey smelled the gruesome environment and shirked her face. "Good thing were not living here!" Zoey said laughing. Zoey was all of a sudden lifted out of her carrier and put in the car. Zoey was puzzled by this. She saw her owner John putting a water-proof cover on her carrier and bolting her carrier to the ground. "John I want to get out of here!" Zoey yelped. John put a bed and several blankets and toys in the now bolted down carrier. Fear toke over Zoey as John put a chain loop through a metal pole next the unmovable carrier. Zoey started to calm down as John approached Zoe opening the car door. "Good. Get us out of here! I could have used a new carrier anyway!" Zoey stated. Zoey was puzzled when her owner took off her beret and her collar as he replaced it with a thick chain. The chain on the pole looked about 15 or 30 feet long to Zoe. She wondered why she was so scared. John picked her up and placed her on the concrete as he connected her with the chain with one click. Zoey's fear was becoming real.

_ Don't worry Zoey. John's going to unhook you any moment _Zoe thought. But John didn't. "Bye Zoey. Alvin's going to miss you girl." John stated almost robustly. John gave Zoey one last pat before he climbed into the car and started driving away. Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She started running towards the car as fast as she had ever ran ignoring the chain dragging behind her. Reality hit Zoey as she was jerked back by a sharp pain in her neck. Tears formed in Zoey's eyes. "COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! JOHN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! PLEASE COME BACK!" Zoey shouted throughout the night as the metal chain eventually was getting to her skin badly. Zoey walked over to her now bolted carrier as the rain started drizzling heavily. Luckily, John was smart enough to put a rubber cover on the pole so lighting wouldn't kill her. Zoey wished John hadn't. At that moment she wanted to die. All throughout the night, even in her sleep, Zoey muttered "Why why" as if she would get an answer. She recalled the moment when she first came home to John and Clarissa when she was 8 weeks-old. It was about a year ago. She remembered John saying "We'll never abandon you! We love you!". Now Zoey believed that everything John and Clarissa ever told her, was just a lie. Her whole life was a lie.

_End of Flashback_

How did it come to this John? I will forever hate you after what you did to me. Your ribbon winning princess is gone. My first day as a homeless dog. It hurts to be abandoned. I just hope that Alvin will see the truth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow. I can be dark.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rats**

**_Okay here's the update you guys. I hope you enjoy it. It took me awhile to edit the rough draft AND do an essay for language arts at the same time. Does anybody find that ironic? No? Just me? Well let's get on with the show! (P.S. I used a little reference to Steven Universe. What? It's a great show!)_**

* * *

><p>The sun shone on Zoe's frizzy fur just as she was waking up. Her teal eyes were crusted with tears underneath the fur. Zoe looked up at the clear blue sky and clouds covering the sun, causing the tiny smile on Zoey's face to be wiped off. Zoe had a mission: find food. She could no longer depend on humans for food now that she is abandoned. "How am I going to get this chain off?!" Zoey screamed while tugging at the chain with all her might. "Of course you wouldn't know" A strange voice said calmly from the shadows "How to get that little chain off. Your just a pet" a sleek midnight black cat with a cream colored under belly and vibrant rosy eyes stepped out of the darkness just as Zoey was losing her temper. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Zoey said with anger easily detected in her voice. The cat walked up to Zoey with a look of cleverness. "I think I can help you. But you can't hurt my kittens." The rosy eyed cat said slyly. "Kittens?" Zoey wondered until a tiny squeaking sneeze was heard. "My kittens. My name is Rosalinda by the way."<p>

The cat meowed and out came 5 small fluffy kittens. "Let me introduce you. This is Lapas" Rosalinda said as she pointed to a gray kitten that had white snowy spots on her face and paws. The spots seemed to fade at one point. The kitten had light blue eyes lighter than the sky. "This is Tiger" Rosalinda stated as she pointed to a male kitten with a dark orange color with patches of brown Bengal cat patterns. One of his eyes was a dark orange and the other was a light brown. "Here we have Tiny Dancer" Rosalinda waved her dark paw at a very tiny reddish-brownish kitten that at the beginning of her legs, was completely cocoa brown. Her eyes were a shocking vibrant mix of purple and teal. The little kitten was prancing around as if she was dancing. "Here's the little weirdo, Kodi" Kodi resembled his mother except he was all black, but that's not what caught Zoey's eye. He wasn't prancing but was flopping around like…. A dog. His eyes were a magnificent golden color. "Finally, there's cheetah. The runt of the litter" Rosalinda held her paw over a leopard patterned kitten, with several patches of gray, Bengal, tabby, and reddish-brownish colors. Her cheetah patterned head held true to her name with a patch of Bengal right over her right eye. Her right eye was pure silver, while her other eye was a mix of olive green, navy blue, and violet purple. The little kitten was dashing around her other siblings like a... well cheetah. "They're very… Different." Zoey giggled as Tiny Dancer bumped into Zoey and purred.

"Now princess, what's your name and why are you here?" Rosalinda questioned with a narrowing glare. "I'm Zoe Trent. I…I.." Zoey couldn't get her words out. "Well spit it out!" Tiger shouted before his mother could correct him. "I WAS ABANDONED!" Zoey broke into tears as she shouted at Rosalinda. Rosalinda looked at Tiger with a disappointed glance and signaled for her kittens to go in the den. "I'm so sorry about Tiger, Zoey. He really needs to learn patience. I'm so sorry Zoe. I had no idea." Rosalinda cooed. "I just don't know what to do! I was taken care of my whole life! I don't know what to do!" Zoe exclaimed as crystal blue tears poured out of Zoe's eyes. "Look princess, I'll show you how to hunt. But is there anybody you can get to care for my kittens?" Rosalinda asked. "I know a human who has a daycamp. She takes care of animals. We can sneak your kittens in. There's food and water and she'll bottle feed your kittens. Best of all I can sneak some money to pay her so she'll think she's being hired to care for them." Zoe clarified. "That's a great idea! But I want my kittens back. Got it?" "Got it" Zoey nodded. "Okay. What's this lady's name?" Rosalinda wondered. " ".

"Got it!" Rosalinda yelled as she snapped the chain at Zoe's purple and sore neck. Part of Zoey wished that she didn't do that. "Thanks Rosalinda" "No problem. Call me Rosy" Rosy meowed. "Now for the hunting. Try to hunt that rat." Rosy pointed to a large rat eating what seemed to be moldy green and fuzzy nachos. "Ewe!" Zoey yelled disgusted as she started to turn green in the face. "Any other meals?" Rosy smirked. "Fine. I'll eat the horrifying rat." Zoey said as she looked greener in the face. Zoey crouched down and walked slowly and creakingly towards the rat. Just as the rat was leaving, Zoey pounced on the animal. Zoey chomped on the critter satisfied. It wasn't bad for a creature that lived in the sewer. "Wow. You don't need to be taught. You're all set." Zoey trembled when she finally realized what she was doing. "I didn't know I could do that." "Natural instinct." Rosy said. "Part of you knows what you're doing. Congratulations. You've just graduated hunting school. By the way, our next meals in the trash can next to your bed." Rosy walked away with her own prize to eat as she went to nurse her kits. Tomorrow, she would be at daycamp.

"_John. He's here! And Clarissa and Alvin too!" Zoey thought. In front of her were the 2 people and the cat she loved with all her heart. Zoey ran towards them but was smacked in the face by an object. John had smacked her with a news paper. "John…." Zoey whispered as she ran to Clarissa." EW! Get out of here you mangy mutt!" Clarissa shrieked as John hit her again harder this time."Alvin! I'm so glad to see you again!" Zoey yapped as she ran towards him. Instead of Alvin's bouncy nature, she got claws in the face. "Alvin?" Zoey whispered. Alvin hissed as John kicked her hard. Zoey ran into a bush, hurt and scared. "A mutt like that could never be loved!" She heard Clarissa say. All of a sudden voices crowded her head. Hurting her ears as John kicked her out of the bush chasing her with a chain in his hand. Zoey ran with the voices crowding her head. John was all of a sudden yelling "WAKE UP!" and repeating it over and over. All of a sudden, Zoey was sucked into the darkness._

Zoey rose so quickly that her head collided with the top of her carrier. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream…." Zoey told herself. The sun was just coming out. _Perfect timing _Zoey thought to herself._ "_Rosalinda! It's time to leave!" Zoey barked. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Rosy came out with bags under her vibrant pink eyes. "What am I going to take my kittens in?" Rosy said angry and cranky. Zoey had that planned out. Zoey ran to the back of the building and brought back a rolling pet carrier with a rope harness, Zoey had tied, attached to it. Rosy eyed the brown and black lined carrier. "Okay, let's go." Rosy picked up her sleeping kittens, one by one, into the carrier and put her head though the rope loop. "Now what will we do about money?" Rosy said crankily. Zoey pulled out a wallet she found in the carrier that was FULL of ten dollars bills. Rosy smiled at the brown leather wallet. "You really know your stuff" Rosy said impressed. The pair walked down the street and across the park until a familiar building came into sight. The big blue sign gave it away. Just as the two were about to walk in, a "Biggest Ever Pet Shop" robot rolled over. The silver robot has googly eyes and make-up on it thanks to the Bisquit twins. "Run" Zoey whispered.

Zoey and Rosy ran quickly across to the park as the robot chased the pair. "Zoey I have an idea!" Rosy yelled. Rosy jumped into the shadows just as the robot was scanning the shadow. "PET UNDETECTED" the robot remotely responded as it did the same thing to the pet carrier also hidden among the shadows. "Clever Rose!" Zoey yelled just as she jumped into a patch of purple and pick tulips. The robot scooted over to the little patch of tulips as a red light moved up and down on the tulips. "PET UNDETECTED" the robot repeated. When the robot turned around Zoey noticed 3 buttons: Pets, Garbage, and Twins. The buttons each showed a picture of what to search for. Zoey snickered and clicked on the "TWINS" button just as Whitney and Brittany walked by. "I don't know Whitney. I don't really like, think Cherry is a good color for our, like, birthday dresses." "I, like, think it's a, like, great color. What the-"Whitney never did finish her sentence since the weird eyed robot started rolling after them as the twins started screaming. Zoey and Rosy laughed. It was time for Zoey to face her past. What would the pets think? Only time will tell. Zoey walked into the pet shop and put 3 bills she found in the wallet, onto the counter. "Zoey, are you okay?" Rosy asked softly. "I'm okay. Just memories…" Zoey replied. Zoey hoped the pets wouldn't notice anything. _Past...Here I come_ Zoey thought as she helped unpack the kittens.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I put my cat in here. He's Kodi. We rescued him when he was just a week old since he was abandoned by his mother. No he doesn't go outside. He's strictly an indoor cat, though the description is accurate. Hey when he's on your lap sleeping like an adorable cutie pie you run out of ideas! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Get The Bandages

_**Chapter 3: I'll get the bandages.**_

_**Hi guys….. School really drags me down….. Halloween makes me lethargic…. Any other flaws you'd like to point out before we start?**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Zoey… You don't have to do this" Rosy warned her with her eyes full of worry. Zoey shook her fur "Rosy, don't worry about me. I'll stay with the kittens and make sure everything goes smoothly with . You have to focus on finding food for you and your family." Zoey soften her tone when she saw the kittens waking up. Rosy sighed. "Just …..Be careful and tell them I'll be back." Rosy said firmly as she went through the little doggy door next to the pet shop's main doors. Zoey whimpered when she saw the glass that separated the pets from the shop. It was again covered in a random painting most likely done by Minka. Zoey took Tiny Dancer in her jaws carefully and stepped inside awaiting the pets to greet her.<strong>

"**MINKA! WATCH WHERE YOU DRIP PAINT WILL YA?" a paint covered Russell shouted. Things had gotten bleak since Zoe had "moved away", a shock of happiness went through the pets when they heard the bell go off on the lobby doors, thinking it was a new pet, but continued with what they were doing. Russell had his back turned when Zoe entered the room just like everyone else. "Hello and welcome to littlest pe-"Russell said as he turned around to see the purple and pink colored dog with a kitten in her jaws. "ZOEY?!" Sunil said abruptly. All of a sudden, the room turned into a happy menagerie of yips and shouting. Zoey couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" Zoey growled viciously. The room went into a short period of silence. Finally the first break the ice was Pepper. "Zoey? What happened to you? What's going on?" Pepper sat on her fluffy gray striped tail and yipped in pain as her tail bent. Zoe put down Tiny dancer as the little kitten purred in her sleep. "Nothing's going on." "Then why are you so filthy?" Pepper questioned. Zoe gasped as she looked in a mirror. No wonder the pets didn't recognize her at first! Her fur was badly matted, frizzed, and caked with dirt. Add the fact that her beret and collar were gone, and you had a complete stranger who smelled of garbage and rats. "No reason. Want to help with some kittens Penny Ling?" The dark navy and white panda's purplish-gray eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh do I!" Penny Ling ran to the brown carrier and picked up Tiger gently as she set him on a pillow and headed back for another kitten. "What's with the kittens?" Vinnie, a very green lizard, asked. "Doing a close friend a big favor" Zoe responded angrily as she picked twigs out of her hair and the kittens started waking up.**

**Zoey was taking a well deserved rest with Cheetah and dog-like Kodi by her side sounding like the engine of a car while the rest of the kittens were messing around with the other pets in the pet shop. Lapas walked over to a certain pink monkey, after getting some food, curious about what she was doing. "Um... Exkuze me, but what are yuz doing?" Lapas asked while chewing on some food. "I'm creating …A MASTERPIECE!" Minka responded. The pink monkey had started painting a picture with several random streaks of blue, pink, and green and was now swirling paint buckets with her tail causing the paint to go everywhere. Lapas was now a purple and green kitten in a puddle of red. "That looks like fun! Can I try?" Lapas smiled innocently. "NO!" the now painted covered pets yelled. The only one not yelling was Zoey, who was STILL sleeping. Just then the dumbwaiter opened up, and a familiar brown haired and sky blue eyed girl hopped out. "What happened here?!" Blythe shouted "Um… A masterpiece?" Lapas said. "Why hello little guy!" Blythe said as she picked up Lapas. The little kitten purred and squirmed in Blythe's arms. "When did you arrive?" "This morning" Vinnie answered for the kitten. "She came with a certain Spaniel we know." Sunil said happily "Who?" Blythe asked clueless before she gently set down the kitten. "Zoey!" Pepper yelled. "ZOEY?" Blythe said in shock "As in OUR Zoey? I thought she moved away!" "We thought so too" Penny Ling explained "But this morning she came in carrying kittens and was … a lot less clean then we remember her" Blythe looked puzzled. "In what way?" all of a sudden, Russell came running out from where Zoey was sleeping and starting yelling at a certain Bengal and orange patterned kitten with his spikes erected. "COME AND CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" Tiger stuck out his tongue and made his paw look like ears look like Mickey Mouse's ears. "NAH NAH NA BOO BOO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Tiger teased. From behind the chair you could see that Tiger filled all the squeaky toys with jelly. From across the room, you could see Pepper on her stomach, banging her fists against the floor, laughing. "PRICELESS!" Pepper shouted while wiping a tear away. A now jelly and paint covered Russell didn't find it so amusing and reached for a baby wipe on the table near the TV, only to find it stuck. Pepper laughed louder and started to turn red while she was crying. "What did I tell ya Pepper?" Tiger yelled from the far side of the room. Blythe handed Russell a clean napkin to clean up what he could of the messy situation. "Wait a sec, if Zoey's here, then where is she?" "Sleeping" Minka responded as she pointed to Zoey's hiding spot. Blythe went over to Zoey and tried to wake her up. "Come on Zoe, don't you want to play fetch?" Blythe picked up a tug rope holding it up and showing Zoey. Zoey opened her eyes and saw, not Blythe, but an illusion of John holding a baseball bat ready to swing. Just as Blythe put her hand down and turned her head to ask the pets a question, shooting pain went through Blythe's arm. She turned to see Zoey in the very corner shaking while the pets looked worried or scared. Blythe looked down at her hand and screamed. 2 identical medium sized canine marks were in her hand and bleeding badly. Blythe screamed cause of the pain while Penny Ling got the kittens into the fire hydrant slide. Pepper and Russell got Mrs. Twombly and were currently dragging her into the play room. "What in sassafras is going- Blythe!" having seen the hand called her father, who drove her to the hospital. The fact was inevitable. Zoey had bit Blythe.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so evil. A little obvious don't chu think? Next chapter coming soon.<strong>_


End file.
